


Triangulum

by ladyarcherfan3



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't remember any significance- if there had ever been any - to the trio of stars, but they were together. And that was was mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulum

In the blackness, Furiosa and Valkyrie were simply dark forms, almost indistinguishable from the gardens around them. Even their soft whispers seemed a part of the green on the Citadel's highest reaches, as the plants stirred and hissed in the night breeze. Yet it didn't take more than a few heartbeats for him to locate them. Partially because they were in their favorite spot, and partially because he had become familiar with their shape and even their breath in the dark over the last few years. 

He had not found the redemption he needed on the Fury Road and by helping Furiosa bring the women back home. At least, not all of it. So he had gone back to the Wasteland, with only a half considered thought of returning again. 

Valkyrie had changed that. 

On his own way around the mountains - having no desire to run into the remnants of the war party at the pass - he ran into Valkyrie and Maadie. Almost literally. A hunched and feathered figure sprang up from the rocks and sent a bullet through the side windows of the car, missing his nose by millimeters. He swerved, lost control and careened into another pile of boulders, where Maadie rose and leveled a gun at him. It took a few more moments of confusion as he tried to find his words, and for Valkyrie to catch up and recognize him. Maadie, despite the accuracy of her gun barrel, was still mostly blind from the strike to her face and hadn't been able to see him well enough to realize he was "Furiosa's Fool."

Valkyire had an injured shoulder, which had ruined her aim, and they were both suffering from dehydration. Though, not as badly as he would have thought. At his short query, Valkyire had been equally terse. 

"Rock Riders. Always willing to negotiate for trade." 

That was how he found himself heading back towards the Citadel, wracked with uncertainty, but determined to get the two Vuvalini survivors back to their sisters. 

They were recognized and ushered onto the lift by Toast and Capable. When he hesitated and started to back away, Capable grasped his arm gently. 

"Thank you."

He hummed an acknowledgement, but his eyes flicked up to the heights, straining without meaning to for another figure. 

Capable followed his glance and said, "She's doing as well as expected. But Saffi is keeping her in bed until her fever breaks." 

A cold sliver of fear had spiked through his gut. He hadn't even considered that possibility, that she might succumb to complications. The first instinct to run almost sent him sprinting for his car, but he quelled it. 

"Does she need, mm," and he gestured to the crook of his arm. 

"I don't think so. Do you want to ask Saffi for sure?" When he hesitated again, she continued, "Only if you want to. But it might put everyone at ease."

Valkyire had shifted into his eyeline then and said, dry as bone, "Fool. Toast is helping Maadie, you're the next tallest after her. Help me?"

Uncertain of her humor, but suddenly overcome with the desire to check on Furiosa just to make sure she was as strong as he knew, he had helped Valkyrie onto the lift and then up an uncounted number of steps until they reached Saffi's new clinic, far removed from the Blood Shed and the memories there. 

Furiosa had been feverish and not quite lucid. It took several hours before she understood that neither Maadie, Valkyie, or Max were fever dreams. 

While the women had a tearful reunion, he hovered in the background, the itch to move and be gone strong again. Everything and everyone was okay, he had to go, he didn't belong there, he didn't deserve to be there. But when he slipped towards the door, Furiosa sat up and looked at him. He stopped and she held out her hand, like he had done out on the Salt. The women shifted away and he had taken her hand and met her gaze, strong and bright even out of one eye. 

"Thank you. You have a place here, if and when you want it."

He had ducked his head, squeezed her hand and then fled. 

But the itch to run and be alone sometimes transformed into a need to return. So he would. He'd bring things to trade, news of possible threats or allies. One time he even brought a cache of seeds of various sorts. He gravitated towards Furiosa whenever he was in the Citadel and felt the most secure around her. Each time he stayed a little longer. And he got to know Valkyire a little better. 

It only took a few returns to realize that Furiosa and Valkyrie had reconnected and rebuilt the bond and relationship from their youth. And it only took a few more visits to realize he was being built into that relationship in someway, both emotionally and physically. 

It had been a few months since he had last been to the Citadel, but he had stayed nearly three months his last time. He had arrived near sundown and had been greeted by both Furiosa and Valkyrie.

"Any news?" Furiosa asked. 

"Hmm, nothing new."

"Any gifts?" Val wondered, a grin tugging at her mouth. 

"Myself?" he replied without thinking, and as Val and Furiosa both let out surprised laughs, he wondered when he'd found his humor back. Certainly not in the Wasteland. 

"Always figured you must have had a bit of jester in you, Fool." Val slung her arms over Furiosa's shoulders and nodded to the upper terraces. "Find us when you're ready." 

He completed his return to civilization routine - ensuring his car was good to go if he needed it, then cleaning up, ridding himself of excess hair and Wasteland dirt. Then he went to find them in the gardens. 

He blinked away the memories and walked softly around patches of plants to them. 

Val heard him coming, and just tipped her head in his direction in acknowledgement. They were both on the ground, and Furiosa was sitting between Val's legs. She didn't respond immediately, head lolled forward and eyes shut as Val kneaded and rubbed her shoulders. 

"Hey," he said.

Furiosa blinked and looked up, a dozy smile lighting her face. "Hey," she returned and reached out her hand, tugging him towards her and then down. 

"Really?" he said when he realized that she wanted him to sit between her legs. 

"You are the shortest of the three of us," Val said.

Furiosa smiled large enough to bring out her dimples and let the starlight catch on her teeth. 

He just snorted and mock frowned, but settled himself down slowly. Furiosa tugged him back against her chest and rested her chin on the top of his head as she leaned them both back against Val. 

"Oof. But not the lightest."

"Hush," Furiosa said without any rancor. "Keep rubbing."

With only mildly grumbling, she complied. After a few quiet minutes, she tipped her head back, hands still on Furiosa's shoulders but softer now, and started talking about the stars.

Val's voice, Furiosa's soft and steady breath, and the sudden realization that the Wasteland or his ghosts weren't calling him for the moment swept over him like wave. He let his eyes drift up to the stars and tried to follow Val's stories and the shapes she was outlining. But he couldn't. He was falling asleep, or towards peace at least. 

As his focus went in and out, he spotted a small shape of three stars. He couldn't remember any significance of the trio of stars - if there ever had been any - but they were together. And that was what mattered. 

He reached out and linked his fingers with Furiosa's, and lifted his other hand out and back for Val's. She took it without hesitation. He wasn't sure what they were or would become, together or apart. But in that moment, they were all together. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for Furiosa/Max/Valkyrie has been floating around for a while, and there are some excellent fics out there for them already. I'd been wanting to try my hand at writing them, and this little ficlet came from that. 
> 
> The title, and the stars Max obliquely refers to is the Triangulum Astrale. It seemed like a good choice for three individual points of light who were also together something distinct. 
> 
> Also unbeta'd, as I am a fool, so any and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
